


Comfort

by addie71



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-26
Updated: 2007-05-26
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3407117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addie71/pseuds/addie71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frodo finds comfort after moving back into Bag End.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday hobble for my LJ flist.

Eyes, heavy with sleep, fluttered slowly open. Wearily, they traveled over the familiar, yet no longer familiar room, coming to rest on a vase of spring flowers. The cut glass of the vase caught the morning sun and shot out dozens of tiny rainbow lights, creating a sparkling backdrop for the bright spring flowers there.

Frodo caught his breath at the sight. Dear Sam! He wondered if Sam had known what he was doing when he placed the vase just so, or if he too would be surprised by what had been created. Which ever it was, the effect brought a touch of joy and peace to Frodo’s Quest battered heart.


End file.
